


Snow [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Romance, Snowed In, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, Vigil's Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://glitzkrieg.tumblr.com">Glitzkrieg</a> for a Tumblr prompt: "Imagine your OTP relaxing by the fireplace and snuggling with each other as a snow storm brews outside." Set in the "In Love and Death" universe, several years after the conclusion of part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712838) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit). 



> I'm still working on fixing all my streaming links, so streaming doesn't work right now. I apologise for that, but I need to work out a solution that will work with the code and will still work for my hosting.
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

**Download and Streaming** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6eeh8smoiiju0hv/Dragon%20Age_Snow.mp3?dl=0) (9.83 MB) 

**Length** : 00:11:05


End file.
